Bad, turns into worse, and finally the worst
by ChaseyLover
Summary: If he wouldn't be present by that quiz. Then he wouldn't have been burned. If he wouldn't have been burned, then Donald wouldn't have too bring him to the hospital. If Donald wouldn't have too bring him to a hospital, he wouldn't have run them red lights. If bad didn't turn into worse, the worst couldn't have happened. But it did.
1. Prologue

**Hi there POTATOES! YAY A NEW STORY! Excited? I know I am! OK so the first chapter isn't going to be chapter 1. It's going to be a prologue. And I don't know yet if I'm going to make this a long story or not. Depends on my creativity. So yeah… Here's the prologue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Fire_. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out. _Fire and smoke_. _Hot,_ it was very hot._ Anoxic breathes,_ smoke was all there was to engulf. _Unconsciousness,_ was beckoning me to join it. _Burn,_ My legs and my arms as my chest. _Pain,_ slowly disappeared as black spots started to come instead. Finally I closed my eyes, and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

…

_Pain,_ was the first thing I remembered after waking up again. _Soft,_ was the thing I was laying on. _Warm_, was the temperature. _Light,_ was the thing I saw when I opened my eyes. _Sun,_ was shining in my face. Giving me a warm and save feeling. _Dad,_ was the person I saw when I looked in front of me.

"D-dad..." was the thing I was able too choke out. Before I closed my eyes again, I saw dad turning his head towards me.

"Just hold on! You're going to be alright." Dad assures me, as I feel him stroke my hair. _Suddenly_ I feel the thing I'm laying on move up a little, as I hear I think a _car_? Yes, it's a car. I can feel the wheels going round and round on the road. I can hear the engine. I'm lying on the backseat. Wait, lying? No, I can't be lying down! That's dangerous as hell! Why would dad let me lay down in a car? I can feel the car driving _faster_, I can hear _honking_ coming from other cars, I can hear the _screeching_ from the _wheels_ as they come to a _stop _and I can feel the car _slipping_ on the road. Suddenly, I hear a loud and low honk coming from behind the car. The sound of_ shattered glass_ repeats in my mind as I slip back into unconsciousness for a while.

…

_Sirens_, they're getting louder. _Pain,_ is what I feel through my whole body. _Glass,_ is what I feel that's under me. _Blood,_ is what I feel dripping off of me. _Coldness_, is taking control of my body heat. My _head,_ is throbbing. My _heartbeat_, I can feel it through my whole body. _Hands,_ a lot of them. They're touching my body. One of them touches my leg, I groan in pain. Another hand touches my arm, I groan even harder. _Light_, bright as hell, shines in my eyes as I open them a quarter.

"Kid…" I can hear an echo voice say.

"Kid, can you hear me?" I can hear the voice ask me, as it's getting louder.

"Kid. Can. You. Hear. Me?" The echo voice asks again. I weakly look around, until I see a man staring down at me, worry written al over his face.

"I NEED TOO SEE HIM!" I hear dad scream. I look towards his voice. He's held back by two police officers; although he's getting out of their grip pretty fast once he sees I'm awake. He rushes towards me.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" He asks me worriedly. I nod weakly in response.

"Sir. We need too know the kid's name." The man said.

"Oh yeah sure. It's…" But I couldn't hear the last part, because I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the prologue! Please REVIEW your thoughts about this story! I will try too update 'So, how old are you?' and 'The Bionic Nutjob' as soon as I can! Well unless you want me too update chapter one of 'Bad, worse and worst' first! OK catch ya next chapter! Bu-Bye POTATOES!<strong>


	2. Not that perfect when you're tired

**Hi POTATOES! Wow! 9 reviews just for the prologue! THANK YOU! OK so this is going to be chapter 1! Hope you like it!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Anna Davenport: Thanks for reviewing! Now you'll know who the person is with the worse of luck.**

**Chip-fan-munk:**** then why do you have Harry Styles as your profile picture? o.O**

**HawiianChick12:**** You'll find out in this chapter! :D**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Thanks! I hope you're doing better now. Luckily it's just a really bad cold and not something VERY dangerous! :D**

**Shanzlol:**** Sorry o_o and I updated!**

**ShyMusic:**** I'll try too use it further in this story. Because Donald's kid remembered who Donald was, so his kid can't have amnesia YET. But it's an interesting idea of you. Maybe I'll make another story about that!**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Thanks!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** You're welcome! Thanks for voting! Good too see you like this story!**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** Well thank you!**

**OK on with chapter 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I woke up in my capsule; I seriously had no idea how late it was. I looked to my left and saw Chase and Bree still sleeping soundly. If Chase's still sleeping, it means it's pretty early to wake up. I tried falling back to sleep, but my mind as my body refused to relax again. Which was strange because normally I'm always relaxed. I walked out of my capsule, and sat at Mr Davenport's desk. I turned on his computer, and typed in ' ' it opened a game centre. I played races, boxing, flying, more racing… until I got bored. I walked over to Chase's capsule, and opened the door. I grabbed a sleeping Chase by his shoulders and started shaking him gently.

"Chase, wake up." I said, as I shook him a little bit harder.

"Hmm… Adam?" Chase asks sleepily.

"Yeah Chase, it's me." I say back at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks me as he opens his eyes halfway, they look red. _Wow, he's really tired._

"I'm bored." I whisper-whine.

"Then play a game Adam." Chase says as he closes his eyes again.

"I already did, and I got bored. Do you want to hang out with me?" I asked him. I really expected him to say no.

"Fine…" He says sleepily. I step aside from his capsule, so Chase can walk out. He started setting his first steps, when he sagged from exhaustion. I caught him by surprise.

"Whoa. You ok?" I ask him worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired, that's all…" He says sleepily.

I guide him to one of the stools, and help him take a seat. He sighs deeply.

First we just start talking about training and missions for a few hours. _Wow, it must've been like 2 or 3 AM!_ But after an hour or two we don't have anything else to say, so we just sit in silence. Well besides Chase's yawns that came every now and then.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask him, excited.

"We uhm… we could watch a movie." Chase suggests.

"OK! Which one?" I ask him.

"Your favourite?" He asks me, as he smiles faintly.

"OK!" I say happily as I take out the DVD. I put it in the DVD-player as it starts playing my favourite movie. I take a seat next to Chase, and we both put on headphones so we won't wake up Bree.

After about ten minutes, I can see that Chase is trying his best to stay awake. His eyelids droop, but he quickly forces them open. I laugh a little with that.

Fifteen minutes later, I can feel something heavy fall on my shoulder. I look to my left and see Chase has fallen asleep. I smiled and stood up; I took off Chase's headphones and mine. I forgot Chase was leaning on me, so when I stood up Chase immediately fell to the side. I quickly caught him as I let the headphones fall out of my hands. _Great! Just, great!_

I pick Chase up bridal style, and let the headphones lay on the ground. I carry Chase to his capsule, and put him in there. For some reason Chase's body didn't want to stay in one place, because he fell forwards once I placed him in his capsule. I quickly caught him, and placed him back into a standing position. Once again, he fell forward. I finally gave up, and set him on the ground in a sitting position. Chase just laid there…in his capsule. He looked very tired. Maybe I shouldn't have woken him up. We must've been awake for about four or five hours. I'm used to stay awake that long, but Chase? I don't think he has ever slept shorter than 9 hours. He always said we needed our rest, and that the average human needs to sleep for at least 9 hours. But I was used to sleep 3 or 4 hours, so I won't have any trouble staying awake the whole day. But I think Chase will, Oh no! He has that quiz-game today! Why didn't I think of that before?! He will be exhausted when he'll do that quiz. And he's been practicing for weeks! Great! I just ruined something very important for my brother. I decided to just let it be, I stepped inside my capsule and tried to fall asleep. After thirty minutes I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

**Chase's POV**

My internal clock beeped as it showed me what time it was. '8:00 AM' It mentally showed me. I sighed; it felt like I haven't slept all night. I walked out of my capsule, and saw Adam and Bree still soundly asleep. I walked towards the elevator, still have asleep, when suddenly I stumbled over something and crashed on the floor.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I weakly stood up again.

"What the…" I saw two headphones lying on the ground.

"Where did these two come from?" I asked myself. Then it hit me; Adam woke me up last night and we talked and watched a movie. Well I'm not sure about the latter, but I know for sure we talked for hours. That may be the reason why I feel so tired. I just shrugged it off, laid the headphones on the cyber-desk and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>When I came upstairs, the lights were still out. Which meant no one else was up yet. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed some cereal and milk along with a cup and a spoon, and headed to the couch. I clapped my hands two times as the lights automatically turned on. I took a seat at the couch and turned on the TV. I quickly muted the volume, making sure no one woke up from the sound coming from the boxes. I ate my breakfast as I watched a documentary about lions.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Davenport just came walking downstairs.<p>

"Morning." He said happily.

"Morning…" I answered groggily. Wow, I really am tired. Maybe I should sleep some more.

"You ready for the quiz?" He asked me. DARN! I totally forgot about the quiz! What time is it? '9.30 AM' my internal clock showed me. Oh no, that means I have an hour left. And I'm not even changed into my casual clothes. And that costs me about 30 minutes, plus brushing my teeth and doing my hair is plus fifteen minutes plus the ride that's fifteen minutes. Which means: thirty plus fifteen plus fifteen… one hour!

"Chase?" Mr Davenport said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Uh… yeah what?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You kind of zoned out." He said a little worried.

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that." I answered.

"So, can you answer my question now?" He asked me.

"Uhm… sorry. What was your question again?" I asked him.

"I asked you if you were ready for the quiz." He told me.

"Uh… yeah. Of course I am!" I said, trying _not_ to show him I was exhausted.

"OK… then why are you still in your PJ's?" Mr Davenport asked me.

"Oh yeah. Right. Hehe." I said as I quickly left to the lab, making myself ready for the quiz.

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes, I walked back upstairs. Ready for the quiz. Well… kind of… Adam and Bree were ready too, even though they weren't coming. Mr Davenport and I jumped into the car and drove off. I really was excited for the quiz, but on the other hand I was as exhausted as hell. Seriously, why did I wake up to <em>entertain<em> Adam? It's not like he ever did it with me. You know what? Never mind, this whole thinking stuff is making me more exhausted. I decided to just concentrate me on the quiz. It was a quiz about my favourite comic books. 'The wizard of Boz' I am in love with those comics. I'm waiting for part 56 to come out.

"You excited?" Mr Davenport asks me.

"uhm. Yeah!" I say excited. Maybe I shouldn't act so active right now. It's better if I stay relaxed now, otherwise there's a chance I'll fall asleep during the quiz and- Oh this is a nice song! Mr Davenport and I started to sing along with the song. Somehow the radio-station decided too only play the songs Mr Davenport and I liked. So the rest of the trip existed out of dancing wildly and singing loudly.

* * *

><p>"Hello. Ticket please." The woman at the reception said. Mr Davenport gave his ticket as I gave mine. We walked into the room where the quiz would be held. Mr Davenport took a seat at one of the chairs in the front, as I walked over to the quiz-holder and signed me in. The stage was pretty cool. There were even some torches with real fire on the wall, and there were two poles on which were two flames, again with real fire. So it was pretty warm in here.<p>

"Ok, thanks." I said as he gave me a badge on which said 'competitor' I walked back to Mr Davenport who just putted his phone in his jacket as he stood up.

"Mr Davenport, what's wrong. Are you leaving?" I asked Mr Davenport.

"I'm sorry Chase, something went wrong on work." Mr Davenport explained.

"Fine. You go then." I said, disappointed.

"Chase… please I-"

"No. Just go please." I said peevishly.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry." He said. Then he left. I really was disappointed in Mr Davenport. We agreed that he would come and stay, no matter what happened. And he just left. I know, I know, it's just a stupid quiz. But that wasn't the reason why I was mad at him. The fact he promised something and then didn't stick to it, that was the thing that made me sad and angry. But I was too tired now to be sad or angry.

"OK, all competitors stand at your blocks please." The presenter said. I walked over to my block, which was on the side. There were two other blocks. OK, I know I'm a nerd but those two other kids… oh my. They looked ridiculous. They both dressed up. The one in the middle dressed himself like the wizard of Troy and the other one dressed up like king Ozier. I just dressed like me. Well fine…

* * *

><p>"What happened to wizard Daniel in book fifty?" The presenter asked. I really knew this one. I tried to punch the button, but instead I just punched the block. I had a lot of trouble looking properly, I was squinting every now and then and sometimes my vision just came out of focus.<p>

-10 questions further-

I was exhausted. I kept on swaying back and forth as I couldn't gain my balance.

"Mr Davenport? Are you going to answer the question or not?" The presenter asked me.

"Uh…" I said, as I was trying to focus on the question. _What did he ask again? Oh yeah! He asked what happened to queen Helena in the third book._ Everything was spinning and I couldn't focus my vision anymore.

"Queen Helena-…" But I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too exhausted.

"Mr Davenport, are you ok?" The presenter asked me as he walked towards me, a worried expression on his face. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. The whole crowd started mumbling things.

"He's very pale…" I heard one of them say.

"You think he's going to pass out?" I heard someone else say. As if on cue dark spots started to dance around my vision as I lost my balance. I fell off the stage, and bumped onto one of the poles on which fire was. The pole fell and hit a flag, which I didn't notice yet. The last thing I remember before going unconscious was, that there was a lot of screaming and I could hear all kind of stuff falling to the ground. I felt like I couldn't breath anymore, because every breath I took smelled more and more like smoke. Eventually something hard hit my head, and everything became black.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey! Look at that! ChaseyLover decided to end with another cliffy! How nice!"<br>**"**Shut up Chase! You are supposed to be unconscious!"  
><strong>"**Fine!"**

**Sorry for that guys. Looked like one of my characters decided to go against my will! So yeah, I decided to end with a cliffy! I'm very sorry but I won't be able to update anything until next week. I'm with my dad from Thursday 'till Sunday evening, and he doesn't know I write. And I'm NOT going to tell him, because he'll just make me feel guilty because I don't want to tell him what kind of stories I write. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS IN THE PROLOGUE! And catch-ya next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REIEW! Bu-bye POTATOES!**


	3. Fire burns

**HI POTATOES! Wow! About 10 reviews for just the prologue! I'm sorry I just noticed :3 And five for chapter 1! YAY! OK well there's a reason why I won't update sometimes, even though I tell you I will. That's because I have hard exams this week. Tomorrow I have History, and I'm NOT GOOD at it. :3 SO, you guys have been warned.**

**Chase: How come you're not good at History? That's easy!  
><strong>**Chase? How come you're conscious?  
><strong>**Chase: Oh I'm not the Chase from the story.  
><strong>**OK… Then who's Chase are you?  
><strong>**Chase: I'm ShyMusic's Chase!  
><strong>**OK. Then how come you're here?  
><strong>**Chase: Well, I was on my way to Adam-  
><strong>**Chase, I think you should go back to ShyMusic. She's probably worried sick about you.  
><strong>**Chase: Fine… *****walks off*******

**Sorry for that guys.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Anna Davenport: Thanks! Yeah sorry for hanging you like this, but I just thought it was fun. :3 I'm a terrible person! Haha! :D**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Thanks!**

**ShyMusic:**** I send him back to you. Can you tell me when he arrived? Then I know for sure he's ok! :3 Yeah, you'll find out why Leo doesn't know about this.**

**GuestPerson:**** Thanks! Read chapter two, you'll know who it is then. :3**

**Asha Davis:**** Thanks! Well I got tips from an awesome writer! :3 And yes it does makes sense that I write about Chase, when my name is ChaseyLover. :D**

**HawiianChick12:**** yeah, Adam's kind of irresponsible right now…**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Thank you! I think I might say the same thing. :3**

**Ok on with chapter 2! 'fire burns'**

_**Previously in 'Bad, turns into worse and finally the worst'**_

"_He's very pale…" Someone in the crowd said._

"_You think he's going to pass out?" Someone else whispered. Chase started to sway back and forth until he lost his balance and fell off the stage. He bumped against a pole, as it fell towards one of the flags and it hit it. The flame that was on the pole started to put the flag on fire. Soon everything was burning as smoke entered Chase's lungs. Eventually a lamp, which was hanging on the ceiling, fell to the ground and hit Chase's head. That caused him to fall into unconsciousness..._

* * *

><p>Fire… its flames are magnificent, but once you touch it, it hurts. Screams… when they're held in a game it's fun. But once it has a true meaning, they're atrociously. Rumbling… It's always so excited too see what happens when you hear that in a movie, but once it's real, you just hope you won't die from anything that could fall on you. Smoke… some people like to smoke, and they've been warned for death, but they just ignore it. But that's cigarette-smoke, this is fire-smoke. It's much thicker, deadlier, warmer and ashier. This could seriously suffocate you. So, when you combine Fire, with screams, with the rumbling and the smoke, you get the situation Chase is in now. His whole family is unaware of this all, until Donald arrived at the building.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Screams<em>, were heard 'til miles away. _Fire,_ was the thing you saw along with _smoke_ coming out of the openings in the building, as you could see a few parts of the building just collapsed. Donald rushed through the whole crowd, until he was at the front. Firemen were running out of the building with people hanging on them. Donald waited anxiously for seeing his son come out with one of the firemen, but after 15 minutes there still was no sign of him. There were only three firemen in the building, searching for people. Everybody who found his or her siblings walked away. Donald stood there with another couple. They were crying, but Donald stayed strong. He needed too, he didn't know why, but he just had to stay strong.

* * *

><p>Chase lay there, on the ground. A broken lamp lying beside him, as the fire and the rumbling muffled his screechy breathing. One of the firemen saw Chase, as he ran towards him, he asked for help.<p>

"Hey Jack! Can you help me?! There's a boy lying over there, but I don't think I can take him out alone!" The fireman screamed at one of his colleagues. The fireman already ran to Chase, and tried to get him out by himself. But then he noticed Chase's leg was stuck.

"Great…" The man mumbled.

"Kid. KID! Hey, Kid wake up!" The fireman screamed at Chase.

"Come on, come ON!" The man said impatient. He grabbed Chase by his arms again, and tried too pull him out. Finally he managed too pull him about five feet to him.

"Yes." The man said as he kept on pulling. What he didn't notice was that the rumbling, was coming from the ceiling. Chase's leg was stuck under one of the blocks; planks and other material that were already burning made its way up 'till the ceiling. Those were the only things that kept the whole building standing. But the fireman didn't notice, which was dangerous.

He kept on pulling, until Chase's leg was bringing the whole tower of objects out of balance.

"I got the last of 'em out!" Jack, the fireman, said.

"Great, can you help me now?" The other fireman asked, showing him Chase.

"Yeah sure." Jack said. They pulled once more, and the rumbling became very loud. The two firemen ran for their lives as they left Chase behind. First the objects that were on fire fell to the ground. One of the objects fell on Chase's arm and started burning it; another piece bumped onto his head and left a big burn-mark.

* * *

><p>Donald put his phone back in his pocket as he just finished his conversation with Tasha. He saw two firemen running out of the building with a boy. The couple beside Donald started laughing and smiling from relief as they saw their son. One of the firemen walked over to Donald.<p>

"My colleague found your son, sir. I'm about to help him." Then the fireman ran back into the building. Donald let out a sigh of relief, as he knew his son was found. But his smile fast turned into a look of horror. He saw the whole building collapsing, and the two firemen jumping out just in time. But it was just the two of them. No bionic kid to be seen.

"He must've held up his force field." Donald assures himself, trying to calm himself down. If he would just know Chase was unconscious. The two firemen came walking towards Donald.

"We're sorry sir. We couldn't get him out in time." One of the firemen says.

"We tried our best. But it was too hard. He was unconscious, so he died in peace." The other one said. Donald got furious and ran towards the building.

"CHASE! CHASE DAVENPORT WHERE ARE YOU?!" Donald screams.

"Can you tell me where you found him?" Donald asks the firemen.

"Somewhere over there." One of the firemen says as he gestures at the right of the building. Donald thanks them and rushes over to the right of the building. He starts to lift up bricks and planks but he can't find him. He starts looking around the mess desperately as he sees a hand sticking out.

"CHASE!" He screams as he walks over to the aria where the hand was. He kicks against a brick so it would flee away. Why didn't he just pick it up? Because it was on fire. He could see the arm was completely burned. He picks up the other bricks, which weren't on fire. He picks up a plank, and that's when he saw.

"Oh my god, Chase!" Donald says as he takes a hold of his son. He pulls him out of the messy dust, and lays him on the grass.

"Chase, Chase can you hear me?" Donald says as he taps Chase's cheek gently. No response coming from Chase.

"Chase. Wake up buddy. I need too know you're ok." Donald says again. He shakes Chase shoulders gently, but still no response. Donald just gives up and starts examine Chase and his wounds. His right arm was completely burned. His face was full of cuts and bruises and his leg was completely crushed.

"Oh my god, Chase. WAKE UP!" He screams again. Shaking his son even harder.

"Sir, we'll take him to a hospital." One of the firemen says.

"NO! NOBODY TOUCHES HIM!" Donald screamed. He picked up Chase and ran towards his car. The firemen screamed at him several times and told him it was dangerous to take an injured person into your car. But Donald just ignored them; he needed to save his son. He laid Chase in the backseat, as his hand throbbed on the side. He placed it on his chest and closed the door. Forgetting to put his belt on. Donald sits in the front seat and starts his car.

"Don't worry Chase. You'll be ok. You're safe with me now."

But Donald lied. You can't tell someone they're safe, when they're not…

* * *

><p><strong>SO, how was that?<span> REVIEW your thoughts please! They really help! <span>****VOTE ON MY PROFILE WHICH STORY I SHOULD MAKE FOR CHRISTMAS!**** And please REVIEW! YOu can still review on my other stories, like ideas you have or thoughts that run through your mind at that moment. You can choose! Next chapter SHOUTOUTS! So REVIEW FOR SURE! OK Bu-bye now!**


	4. Run them red lights

**HI there POTATOES! OK, I know I haven't updated 'So, how old are you?' In AGES. But I just couldn't set up my chapter. SO I decided too update 'The Bionic Nutjob' and 'Bad, turns into worse and finally the worst' first. I'm going to try too update 'So, how old are you?' tomorrow. But there're still exams. Tuesday's my last one. French… I'm pretty good at it, so that won't be a hard one! :D I PROMISE I'll try too update 'So, how old are you?' tomorrow because I know you'd really like little Chasey to go back home.**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**ShyMusic:**** Good too hear Chase came back safe and sound! :D And I don't really mind Chase being flirtatious, let's just hope he won't go too far… :3 You're right, Chase WILL wake up this chapter, but you then know what's going to happen after that right? (It's in the prologue) I forgive you Chase, and I really like that you love my name! :3 Makes me blush.. :D**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Updated!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Thanks! Loved your update too! Don't push it. You have exams just like me, and it takes long too study. Good luck with your next exam!**

**Anna Davenport:**** Anna? … Anna?! Anna please don't be broken! Please revive! Oh my god! I just broke Anna! Please Anna be okay! Please…**

**HawiianChick12:**** I know! But a lot of people like to see Chase hurt. And having someone who's in pain makes the story so much fluffier!**

**Autumrose:**** (chapter 1) Yeah. I first wanted too make it look like it could be Bree too. But then I accidentally wrote 'him' in the prologue so it could never be Bree.**

**Autumrose:**** (chapter 2) Yeah, I know…**

**Autumrose:**** Yeah I know. But there's a reason why he didn't want Chase to be placed inside an ambulance. :3**

**Guest:**** updated!**

**Wow… that was one of my biggest A/N's ever! Sorry for that!**

**Ok on with chapter 4! "Run them red lights"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'Bad, turns into worse and finally the worst'<strong>_

"_Don't worry Chase. You'll be ok. You're safe with me now."_

_But Donald lied. You can't tell someone they're safe, when they're not…_

* * *

><p>Donald drove off, as a few fire fighters still knocked on his window telling him too stay here and wait for an ambulance. But Donald didn't want to take the risk of getting discovered. Yes, that was the reason why he didn't want an ambulance to pick Chase up. Because if they did, they would've figured out he was bionic and the government would take him. So Donald is now driving home, as fast as he can. Donald sometimes looked through his mirror at Chase; too see if he woke up. He then noticed Chase had some glass on the left of his forehead, and the other side of his forehead was burned.<p>

"Great…" Donald mumbled under his breath. He drove towards a traffic light. It was red, which meant to _not_ drive further. Donald was about to stop, when he heard something in the backseat.

"D-dad…" Chase choked out as he closed his eyes again. Donald's head snapped towards Chase's direction.

"Just hold on! You're going to be alright." Donald assures Chase, he takes one of his hands off of the steering wheel and strokes Chase's hair with it. Wait, wasn't there a red light? Donald's head snapped back to the road, as he automatically pushed harder on the gas pedal. Bad luck for Donald, because he just ran them red lights at the most dangerous place, the giant intersection. Honking came from different cars, as Donald almost crushed his breaks by pushing the pedal so hard with his feet. Finally he came to a stop, when he heard a loud and dark honk coming from the back of the car. It was a giant truck that was trying his best to prevent to crash into us. But he took the curve too fast, and now he's about too crash into the back of the car. Oh no! CHASE! Donald thought, he was about to pull Chase towards him. As he held Chase's hand, ready too pull him to the front, the truck crashed into the back of the car.

The big effect the truck gave to the car, made Chase flying through the window. Donald was lucky and only bumped his head against the steering wheel. But Chase, instead, lay unconscious on the road, bleeding freely. A few cars stopped as the passengers rushed over to Chase and Donald. A few people tried too get Donald out of the car by pulling open the door, but it was completely bend in a way that it couldn't be opened. The other people were by Chase's side, trying to wake him up. A few people even fainted by seeing Chase's condition. Someone in the crowd took out his phone and called an ambulance. Someone else held two fingers on Chase's neck, trying to find a pulse.

"His heart is beating!" The person screamed as he took his two fingers off of Chase's neck.

"He's alive…" Donald said relieved too himself.

* * *

><p>The ambulance arrived, and they rushed over to Chase. One of them laid his head on Chase's chest and said something to his colleague. Then the police came, and they helped Donald out of his car. Donald saw that one of the doctors came rushing out of the ambulance with a defibrillator.<p>

"A DEFIBRILLATOR?!" Donald screamed as he tried to get out of the police officers' grip. But they held him tight.

"LET ME GO!" Donald screamed. He could see that the people from the ambulance were placing the two pallets on Chase's chest.

"CLEAR!" one of them screamed. A giant shock of electricity shot through the wires into Chase's body. Donald started too cry. The doctor checked if there was a heartbeat. He placed the pallets back on Chase's chest.

"CHARGE TO FOUR-HUNDRED!" The doctor screamed.

"CLEAR!" He screamed again. Another giant shock ran through Chase's chest, as it shot up a little. The doctor laid his head on Chase's chest again.

"CHARGE TO EIGHT-HUNDRED!" The doctor screamed again.

Donald started sobbing loudly, his son was dead.

"CLEAR!" The doctor screamed again. Another giant shock of electricity shot through Chase's body. The doctor saw that Chase took a gasp of air as he came back into consciousness.

"Kid." The doctor says, as he shakes Chase a little.

"Kid, can you hear me?" The doctor asks again as he shines a little flashlight in Chase's eyes.

"Kid. Can. You. Hear. Me?" The doctor asks again. Chase weakly looks around, when his eyes lock with the worried ones of the doctor.

"I NEED TOO SEE HIM!" Donald screams. Chase looks towards Donald, and sees two officers hold him back. Eventually he manages to get out of their grip and he rushes over to Chase.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" Donald asks Chase worriedly, Chase weakly nods in response.

"Sir, we need too know his name." The doctor says.

"Oh yea sure. It's-"

Then, somehow, Chase blacks out again.

"Chase?! Wake up!" Donald says worriedly.

"Is his name Chase?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, it's Chase. Chase Davenport." Donald tells the doctor.

"Ok don't worry sir. We'll take your son to the hospital, and we'll take good care of him ok?" The doctor asks. "Is there anything you want too know, or want to tell us?"

"Yes, he has a chip in the back of his neck because of an accident, but it _needs_ too stay in there." The doctor nodded.

"And he just got out of a burning building. That's where the burn marks and broken leg comes from." The doctor nods again.

"And why did he pass out?" Donald asks the doctor.

"Oh it's because he lost too much blood. There's also a chance of brain damage. For example, he could only recognize certain people. Or he could be traumatized too. But we won't know that until we scan him, and examine his head and his injuries." The doctor explains. Donald nods.

"Ok, sir, we are going too take Chase to the hospital now ok?" The doctor says as he picks up Chase. Donald nods and walks with the doctor to the ambulance. They both step in and Chase is laid on a stretcher. Then the ambulance drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was that? <span>REVIEW your thoughts please! I really love reading your reviews! Also, don't forget too vote on my profile, because the poll's about too close soon!<span> OK catch-ya next chapter POTATOES! Bu-bye!**


	5. From Good To Bad

**Sup POTATOES! So, how was your New Years Eve? Mine was pretty funny, as always I devoured 12 grapes into my mouth. It's one of our south-American traditions. Now, thank you all for the REVIEWS! They really motivate me to keep writing!**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Updated!**

**ShyMusic: **** It was fun to see you Adam, Bree, Leo and Donald! Pity that Tasha couldn't come, I'd like to ask her some questions about how she can live with: three bionic kids, one millionaire husband who thinks he's awesome and her own child that can be very clumsy. I'd like to ask Bree what it is like to be the only sister… Btw Bree, I like you too! Don't worry Adam, Bree and Leo you guys have a lot of fans too. There are just more fans into Chase… Like me! Even though I'm a girl, I really recognize myself into Chase. We kind of have the same character; I'm surprised we're not related… That would be cool though! ChaseyLover the fifth bionic teen! OK well maybe we'll use my real name then, 'cause ChaseyLover sounds a little weird then… *****shrugs***** Thank you for wishing me luck, I failed my test History… I got a 41,7% But I switched school and all the curriculum that was in my History book was something I've never learned before, so it was even harder to study for that… But my report card was good, so I'm happy! And Chase, I really don't mind your flirting, just don't say weird stuff…. I know you didn't say it yet, I just thought I'd warn you. Bye!**

**Anna Davenport:**** Spike, The reason why I let Chase be in pain, is to give him some attention. The poor kid doesn't ever get any attention from his family, only when he's hurt. I keep the pain to a minimum, 'cause there are some authors who let you die. I haven't done that yet. Chase is my favourite character, and letting him be in Chase brings the attention to him. Now calm down okay? Anna only defended me (can I call you Anna?) So stop attacking her, please. I know deep inside that you can be sweet, so PROVE IT! Bye! :D**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Why thank you! I love your new story! It's something I've never read before, please update them soon again! I can't wait 'till the next chapter, of any of your stories! :D**

**HawwiianChick12:**** I hope he does! :3**

**Tennisgirl77:**** You know you reviewed twice right…? *****Shrugs***** That doesn't matter; I love reading your reviews!**

**Ahwsoccerstar:**** I'm continuing it! :D**

**Autumrose:**** That's okay, you were just in time! I hope you're okay now; the flu isn't something to make fun of. My holidays were busy too, like every year.**

**Now, on with chapter 5! "From good to bad"**

* * *

><p>Donald and Chase arrived in the hospital with the ambulance. The ambulance people take Chase to the ER.<p>

"We have to be fast Dr Sloan, he already lost a lot of blood." One of the doctors says. They lay him on the operation table, as Donald has to wait in the waiting room. A doctor comes walking over to Donald.

"Hi, I'm doctor Grey. I know you're worried about your son, but they're trying everything they can to make him better. You came here just in time, otherwise it would've ended awry." Doctor Grey tells Donald. Donald let's out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I hope he will make it." Donald tells the doctor.

"We hope so too. Your son is a strong boy. No one would've probably even survived such an accident, but somehow your son did. It's a real miracle. You should be proud." Doctor grey tells Donald.

"I am." He tells her proud. The doctor smiles and then walks back into the ER.

* * *

><p>-4 hours later-<p>

Doctor Grey walks back over to Donald. She doesn't look so happy anymore.

"What's wrong? Is-is he…" Donald asks worriedly.

"No he's not dead, yet. We almost lost him twice, but we managed to bring him back. Though, it goes slower and slower. We're scared that if it happens for a third time, it would be the last time we could bring him back." Doctor Grey tells Donald. He nods in response, trying to process everything.

"We called your wife and your children, they're on their way here." Doctor Grey says as she lays a hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Thank you." He says as he friendly smiles at Doctor Grey. She nods and walks back into the ER.

A tear streams down Donald's cheek. He sits back down on the chair, and impatiently waits for Tasha, Bree, Adam and Leo to arrive. He then noticed, he never really prised Chase for the missions. He never really told him how good he did, how brave he was or how hard it must've been for him to survive. And even though he never told him, Chase kept on joining the team. He was never mad that he never really got the credit. Chase was such a good boy, even though his big brother tossed him around and laughed with him, Chase was always there for Adam.

Donald bets that even in the middle of the night, Chase would stay awake to accompany his big brother or sister. He would let himself burn to death if it saves Adam and Bree. And Donald wasn't sure if Bree or Adam would do the same for Chase. Chase probably knew too, but still he didn't care.

He was scar-free when Adam lost his confidence; he knew Adam wouldn't hurt him anymore when he's in that state. Still, Chase agreed to help Donald gain Adam's confidence. Even if it would give Chase the scar-full body again, he did it because he wanted his brother back. No matter how much it hurt him, Adam had to become Adam again.

* * *

><p>-30 minutes later-<p>

"Donald!" Donald hears Tasha scream.

"Mr Davenport?" Bree and Adam say as they walk towards Donald. He looks at them with teary eyes.

"Big D, what's wrong?" Leo asks. Donald was about to say something when Doctor Grey suddenly approached them.

"And?" Donald asks her desperately.

"He fell away again. But they managed to bring him back. We were almost ready when he fell away again, one of our Doctors is now giving him CPR." Doctor Grey sadly says.

"Is there a chance his heart starts again?" Donald asks doctor Grey.

"There is eighty per cent chance of surviving if he gets more blood. But no one in this hospital has the same blood group as Chase does." Doctor Grey says.

"What's his blood group?" Donald asks;

"C-positive." Doctor Grey answers. Donald thought, and thought and thought. Still he didn't know anyone with the same blood group. Adam had A-positive, Bree had B-positive and Chase had C-positive.

"I have the same blood group." Leo says as he puts up his hand. Donald's head snaps up.

"Really? Would you like to donate some to your step-brother?" Dr Grey asks Leo.

"Sure!" He happily says.

"Follow me." Doctor Grey says as she takes Leo to the ER.

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later-<p>

Leo came walking back with some help from Doctor Grey. She held a cookie and a glass of orange juice. She helped Leo to his chair and gave him the cookie and the juice. Leo looked slightly pale.

"You did a good job Leo." Dr Grey tells Leo.

"Thanks to your son ma'am, Chase survived the operation. He is now in one of our rooms. You walk down this hall and take the second door to your right." Dr Grey explains. "Thank you so much madam. You don't know how happy we are." Tasha says as she stands up. Leo finished his cookie and stands up too. Adam and Bree stand up at the same time. Though, Donald stays put.

"Donald you coming?" Tasha asks.

"Huh? Uh- yeah." Donald says as he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Sir, you can't come inside his room yet. He needs some silence. But you can watch from over the window." Dr Grey says before she leaves. They nod and walk over to Chase's room. From far away, Chase doesn't look so bad. But it's the moment they can come close he looks awful, still they don't know precisely how he looks until they can come in.

"Mr Davenport? What's that strange green line that draws some kind of mountains on the screen and is making that beeping noise?" Adam asks Donald.

"I don't really know the right term, but it shows Chase's heartbeat." Donald explains.

"So Chase's heartbeat looks like mountains?" Adam asks surprised.

"No Adam- You know what? Never mind." Donald says annoyed.

"Look, it's drawing the sea now!" Adam happily screams. Donald's head snaps towards the machine that showed Chase's heartbeat. Adam was right, Chase's heartbeat was slowing down.

"Mountain." Adam says.

"Sea." He says again.

"Sea."

"Mountain and a little mountain." Adam happily says.

"Sea."

"Sea."

"Sea…"

"I think it's making an ocean now." Adam says. Donald already got a doctor. And when Adam finishes his last sentence; the hell can begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, How was that? I hope you guys liked it! I know I did! Was this a nail biter? I dunno, I'm not stressed that fast. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Or say something else in the reviews…<span> I hid some characters from another TV show in this chapter! If you find 'em, REVIEW from what TV show!<span> I don't really bother! And catch-ya next chapter! Bu-bye POTATOES!**


End file.
